Streets of Ash
by Elizabeth Wilson
Summary: What happens when Jace really dosen't run away with Sebastian in CoLS? Instead he goes back to the institute. What happens when a new Shadowhunter comes into town with similar eyes to Sebastian and Maryse knows his father and ends up trusting this shadowhunter? What happens when a fey has a child with a demon and a werewolf?
1. Blonde Hair and Husky Eyes

Prologue:

The window was open, a cold breeze ran threw the room. It was late at night and the stars have been snuffed out. The moon was the only source of light in the small bed room. a young boy of eight-teen stood up out of the covers of the double queen sized bed. His hair a mess, but how the moon hit it, now matter how messy the hair looked - it still looked like a perfect circle like halo shined in his hair.

His husky blue eyes shined in the dark like two perfect jewels, he could see his own reflection from the mirror that laid across the room on his dresser. Slipping out of his bed, his feet hitting the cold wooden floor, causing shivers through out his body. He stepped carefully to his door and slipped out down the hall way as well as creeping down the satires. He then froze as he heard a man's voice.

The voice sounded sharp and angry. It was his father's voice, and his father did sound mad. He was talking about someone on the phone.

"HE'S WHAT! BY THAT STUPID ANGEL!" His father shouted

The boy kept his body stiff and went flat against the wall as he watched his father pace the room using the wide and tall mirror that hung above the fire place in their living room.

"No, the adopted son has to be watched carefully now. I will send Charles to New York to watch over him. Knowing the Lightwoods they will think Charles is just another Shadowhunter." His father's voice sounded as it could now shatter glass  
The boy's body now felt tense, his father spoke his name as if he was an object. Charles leaned slightly over so he could peer into the living room. He saw no sign of his father and creep-ed back up the stares and stalked back into his bedroom. Slipping back under the heavy covers and cold room. His father, working with some of the little members who still believed in Valentines failed plan. His flawed useless plan.

Charles rolled his head over on the pillow then closed his eyes. Then slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Who are you?

1

The clock ticked, the second hand moved slow. A girl had her eyes locked on it.  
Come on, she thought, COME ON BELL!  
She couldn't wait till the bell rang to signal the end of the day. All she wanted was to get out of the school. She tapped her foot to the fake beat of a imaginary drum in her head. Holding tightly to her black notebook that had white out on the front that reads: Short Stories and Poems by Katie Roberts.  
Her hair laid lazily on her shoulders, tickling her neck she moved some of her blackish brown hair off her neck. She glanced back at her teacher, he was still sitting at his desk grasping papers. She glanced around the room, the others were still taking their test on history.  
She got finished four minutes early, and now there was only one minute till school ended. Her leg now shaking from waiting so long. She started to bit her bottom lip. She slowly shifted her body, and as soon as she did the bell rang through out the school. She stood up in a hurry and then got pushed over. Students stepped over her and ran out, she stood up in confusion.  
_Why did someone push me?_ She thought.  
The teacher watched her, "Ms. Roberts is everything alright?" he asked his hazel eyes shined over the rim of his wired glasses. She bit her bottom lip hard and nodded in embarrassment. She turned around and ran out of the school.  
Slowing down as she was sure she was safely out of the school. She walked with her draw strap bag hung lazily over her shoulder and her notebook clenched to her chest. She glanced up as she walked so she wouldn't embarrass herself further by running into someones back.  
Katie noticed she had scrapped her knee. Spotting a bench she sat down. Covering up the scrap she sighed to herself. Her finger nails had a light black coating of paint and she wore a black shirt with white letters that read: GIRLS CAN BE GAMERS TO with a small controller underneath the letters.  
She glanced up as a figure took a set beside her, she looked over at the man. Katie noticed that the man that sat next to her wasn't a man but a young boy not older then eight-teen. He had a slight wave to his blonde hair that gave off a slight halo effect, like a angel. His eyes was a husky blue color but slightly slim with a slight cold look. His face had a European look to it. Like he was French or English.  
Katie glanced down at his hands, they were slim. Not knotted up at the fists like most boys around her age. She sat up and grabbed her note book, she slipped the pen from the spiral and opened to notebook to a blank page. She started to write, slightly glancing at the stranger next to her. He looked at her. Then he got up and walked away.  
She stopped writing and watched him walk off. His hands shoved in his pockets. His jeans black and he wore a button up white shirt. Every detail of him sketched in her mind, the only thought came to her mind was. He looked like something she wrote of. A lost boy from a fairy tale.

Katie stood up, holding her notebook close to her chest with her right hand and her left clenching the pen. All she could do was watch as the boy disappeared in the crowded streets. She cocked her head - black strands of stray hair got in her view. But she didn't bother moving them.  
_not only does he look like someone from one of my fairy tales, _she thought _he also looks like someone who would be in a painting._  
She blinked some then noticed she was staring at nothing and she had zoned out. The boy was now long gone. Shaking her head, which caused more strands get into her view. She straightened her back with a small pop and huffed out a giant puff of air out of her mouth. She had a slight pout to her mouth and her cheeks now had a pink tint to them.  
She glanced around to see if anyone saw the geeky girl day dream for a little while. But she saw no one had noticed but instead went off on their boring day route like usual. She let her chest fall as another puff of air came out of her nose. She looked down at her watch and felt like she could pass out. It was ten minutes past three thirty. She was late for home, and since her father came back from a trip with his company he has gotten stricter with times. If past three and he didn't get a call from were she was at she was going to get grounded every hour past three.  
_It just to be every ten minutes until my step mother Destiny asked him to step off a little, _she thought.  
She reached down and yanked her bag off the bench and hitched a cab. Jumping in the yellow cab she slowly put her note book down in her lap. Reading over the small notes she took to help keep the picture of the boy in her head. **Blue husky eyes, blonde wavy with slight straight hair, broad shoulders, slim eyes, slim but high cheek bones, and lady hands **all the notes was there to be account for.  
"Hey Ms. Roberts." The cab driver spoke which caught Katie out of thought. She smiled, it was James. A African American that seemed to always pick her up when she needed a lift some where. "Home I'm taking it? I'll take the back way with less traffic seeming how you seemed to be in a rush is that okay?" James asked. Katie nodded with a giant smile, her hair bouncing.  
As the cab jerked forward to start, Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out some contacts. Pulling out her Compaq so she could have a reflection, she slowly but carefully put them in over her almond or cat shaped hazel eyes. She couldn't fully describe what shape they were seeing how some people say along and others say cat. She winked at herself in the mirror, a glint of green sparkled from her eye.  
Putting the Compaq back in her pocket she began writing. A small but flowing story of a man in black that hunted vampires but then got cursed by a warlock living in London. The boy, she described as having the same facial details as the boy she just had her encounter with. She nibbled slightly at the end of her pen as she paused here and there to make changes.  
The cab soon jerked again to an apartment. Katie glanced out the window, then she reached into her back pocket and hand James some money for the ride. James smiled as he watched her grabbed her stuff and close the cab door.  
"Bye Ms. Roberts!" he shouted. Katie smiled back at him with a smile showing her teeth. Her freckles showing the slight dimple in her right cheek.  
"BYE JAMES~!" She shouted after the cab as it drove off. She waved to it, smiling. Running up the steps and then opening the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked into her bedroom, in which she flopped herself onto her water bed and started once more to write her short story of the wondering vampire slayer.

Charles walked down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets. He shouldn't have bothered that girl by sitting next to her. Although he thought she might have been someone, but she wasn't. Charles sighed and then ran his hand through his hair, he just got into New York that morning and now he already messed up that fast. He soon came to a slow pace so he could think longer before stepping up the stares to his destination his father has given him.  
Charles now took a turned, thoughts still running threw his head: _why am I doing this? Valentines dead right, then why am I following my father's orders of watching that dead man's angelic perfect son? Does my father wish me to be like Jonathan? _the thought of Jonathan sent a cold shiver down his spine. The boy with demon blood, the boy that his father was so heartless to give his own pregnant wife demon blood so she bear a soulless child.  
Charles tried to forget this thought for so long. Ever since his father told him about it, ever since his father had told him that he was no longer able to attend the academy. Charles fought his father on this topic for as long as two months before giving up. But he also ended up back stabbing his father... A memory he could never forget:

_It was sun set, the hoards of demons coming down on the Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Charles stood next to a warlock looking about sixteen. The warlock's hair was a black like red color and his eyes was slim but a nice misty purple like it's own sunset or moon raise, when the warlock smiled he had slight fangs like those of a vampire. The warlock held a black notebook. _

Charles blinked a little bringing himself back into real life, black notebook. The young girl was holding a black note book as well. He then noticed he was walking along the fence of the institute for the Shadowhunters. He slowed down some more, people were staring at him strangely.  
_**Mundanes **__never really see this place as a nice place only church ruins from some old past era. What a shame that they are missing out on. _he thought  
It was true, the place looked old and forget. Ruins of an old church, a once holy looking place. But that was only an mask like in some painting. A layer of what isn't really there. What was really there was a nice building, a tall one that looked like it ascended up into the heavens. As the angels built them themselves. Oh how Charles wished that was true though.  
He glanced up at the Institute. Letting the image get etched into his memory. How the sun shined at the very top, it made the roof look like it was glowing with a angelic light. He made his way now down the cobble stone walk way that was leading its way up the steps to the Institute. No one looked at him, he now had his own layer that blended him in the background of the illusion of the abandon place.

Charles walked up to the doors of the Institute, knocking on them and then he muttered what he needed to to grant him entry to the building. He ran his slim fingers through his curling blonde hair, some of his hair tangled themselves in between his fingers. He hesitated before stepping into the long dim hall. The light from outside had spilled itself into the hall. Flooding it, but causing some of the shadows to dance across the hall. The columns caused long shadows across the walls that seemed to be hiding in the darkness.  
Charles pulled his hand from his hair and shoved them back into his black jeans and he shook his hair so it would settle back into it's own place like a perfect halo of curling hair around his face. He walked down the long hall to the elevator that was located at the end of the hall. He peered at it, the painting of angels decorated the outside of it. He pressed a button on the side of it. Opening it, revealing a gate. He slide it opened with a loud clattering slide. He stepped in. Once more he grabbed the gate and closed the gate this time once more with a echoing slam.  
Charles pressed a button in the elevator that told him he was going up a floor. As the elevator closed, and then jerked to signal it was operation correctly - he slipped out a locket. On the front had a carved 'CA' for his name. _**Charles Anderson**_. He flipped open the locket. A picture of a smiling red headed girl with green eyes looked back at him when he did. It was his mother, sadly he got no looks from. He got nothing from her. Another jerk, closing the locket and shoving it back into his shirt, he looked up to see the elevator had stopped.  
The angels had moved away so only the gate remained. He slide open the gate and stepped out. He then grabbed the gate and closed it behind him. His hands began to shake as he turned around. The pit-a-patter of someones feet sounded from down one of the halls. Charles glanced over his shoulder to see a girl around his age with long black hair and blueish eyes. She was beautiful. Her face was full and she had a nice smile on her face. Hands on her hips and her foot typing the ground. Charles smiled back and then shrugged.  
"Didn't I see you fight along with a warlock during the fight in Idris?" She asked, her voice sharp and fierce. Charles smirked. _She's a Lightwood, but she didn't fight. She was too young. I believe the eldest. Yes, it was Alexander I believe,_ he thought. He blinked a couple of times trying to get his thoughts in order.  
"Yes, I believe you saw me speak with a warlock. But you didn't fight. You are to young to fight in such a battle young Lightwood." Charles answered with a wink. The girl glared at him, her hands now balled up in slight fists. "Isabelle? Correct?" He stared. Isabelle turned around and waved him off. Charles shook his head with now a frown.  
"Mother! A Shadowhunter is here!" Isabelle called after her mother. Charles stood there in confusion. A woman walked into the room, looking much like Isabelle. The woman's frowned and had glare in her eyes. Charles on the other hand didn't notice. He was messing with the cat that had came into the room about the same time the woman did. Charles turned his head to see the woman. He stood up straight and coughed.  
"Maryse...Hey...Long time?" He spoke slow and his voice shook. It sounded fraile even to his own ears. Maryse folded her arms across her chest. Last time he'd seen here was when he was little, it was maybe a week before they moved with Alexander as a toddler. Maryse never really like his father all that well.  
"What brings the child of Fredrick Wolfbane to this Institute?" She asked, her voice dripping with a form of poison for him. Charles never really remembered the last time anyone addressed his father with his old last name of Wolfbane. It was so long that his father was called by that last name.  
"Fredrick, my father, is no longer with us. Plus if you recall I fight beside you in the battle against Valentine. Almost lost my life I did. I even back stabbed my father." Charles replied with his own type of venom. Maryse glared continued. She coughed into her hand. She the stepped a side and pointed into a room. _That must be the Library..._ he thought, Maryse and him now entered the room and closed the door behind them. Leaving a stun Isabelle in the hallway.


	3. What's going on here?

2

Katie looked up from her black notebook, smiling at her newest artwork. Then she heard the front door slam shut. Then auguring. Katie sat up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom door opening it just a crack. It was her father. He seemed upset about something. He was wearing his usual clothes, a button up formal t-shirt and formal pants. He was undoing his tie as well while Destiny, a nice woman about in her twenties who has nice fair red hair. Just like Katie's real mother, the woman's eye shape was almond and she also had nice green hazel eyes. But unlike her real mother, the woman had glasses and braces.  
Her father now threw his shoes off while auguring with Destiny. They were complaining...Complaining about...About her! Katie felt her heart stop. It was rare to listen in on a argument talking about their own child. Katie reached over and flipped off her light, so now she stood in a dark room so her parents couldn't see her.  
Her father turned around and flipped open his phone but Destiny grabbed it and placed it on the counter. She seemed to be begging him to not say anything.  
"How am I suppose to tell your step daughter? O Your new mother kills demons that exist and she is crazy! But I still Love her. Yeah, I'm in love with a crazy woman. Okay Katie? Bare with me, your'll love her to." He spoke his voice sounded like it was shattering the woman's heart in front of him. Destiny frowned and tears ran down her cheeks and blurred her vision. "Oh and to make it all better her real mother. Her real mother had a one night stand with me and then 9 months later sent young Katie to me in a little basket and bundle saying: This is your daughter, and as you know I cannot lie!" His voice now raised. Destiny was now gripping his wrists.  
"Roy, your drunk..." Destiny spoke to him in a nice voice. She then looked in Katie's direction, Katie slumped deeper into the shadows of her bedroom. "You gotten drunk..." She spoke again. Her voice gentle. Katie could only watch for a little while, before Roy snatched his wrists away from Destiny.  
"DESTINY! What the hell do you want me to believe? Your telling me I'm drunk, I haven't had a drink since Katie was born. I met you and felt like I could believe you. I found weapons stashed in our fucking basement. What the hell?" His voice came out like a scream. Destiny slowly walked over to Katie's door, her back facing the door but she was facing Roy. Katie's door then closed and a small note slipped in.  
Muttering was heard through the door. Katie flipped on the light and she picked up the note, reading the letters on it:

_Katie Roberts,  
Pack some clean clothes and supplies you might need for a month. I'm taking you off your father's hands. He has been having a drinking problem for the last past week. Right now don't listen to him, I will explain later. Met me at my apartment in Chinatown you know where it is.  
Love,  
Destiny B._

Katie frown, but did as the note asked her to. As she gathered her things she peered at herself in the mirror. Her eyes now reflected a sorrowful blue with a shimmering gold outer ring. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes going back to a nice hazel green. Katie smiled at herself and then opened her window. Glancing back at the muttering from between her step mother and father, she jumped out the window landed with a roll and ran off down the side walk.

Charles walked carefully next to Isabelle, the were walking down a Avenue... That was all Charles knew. They had just left the Institute with the conversation with him and Isabelle's mother, Maryse, a mystery to her own daughter. Charles knew very well that he was now under suspicion just to have precautions just encase. He could blame her - he meant he could understand. Having her youngest son killed by a monster like Johnathan Morgenstern, he could take the same cautions as Mrs. Lightwood had done. Expectantly since his father had be-traded the Clave to get by Valentine's side, Charles didn't let it show - but he could feel his own stomach flip in little cartwheels in his abdomen. He could feel vomit come up then back down again. He blinked a couple of times now trying to re-collect his thoughts.

Charles finally got a hold of himself at the right moment when Isabelle's phone had rang, she held up her hand to motion that it was probably going to take a couple of minutes only. She had turned around and walked a couple of steps away from him, she was out of hearing shot. Which didn't bother him, _**My father **__does it all the time - so why should it bother me exactly?_ He thought as he watched Isabelle's black hair sway a little as she turned to glance over her shoulder just to make sure he didn't run off. Then something caught the corner of his eye. It a a black smug at first. Charles turned his head to look at the smug from his view of vision. As he know could see what exactly it was now, it caught his breathe in his thought. Like someone had plunged him into Lake Lyn and was now trying to drown him in the poisonous waters.

It was the same chick from earlier that day, when the sun was high over head in the afternoon. The black haired girl with the freckles and small round face as well as the small frame. Slight green shined from her eyes, it was bright enough to see from where he stood, but her eyes remained a hazel color. She was trying to stop a taxi, the bag from earlier slung over her shoulder and clothes was was sticking out of the top. It looked like when she packet that she packed it in a rush at the moment and didn't have time to fold the clothing. She wasn't that far from him, about fifteen feet or less, he was very bad with length and distance. She ran her small hand threw her hair and cursed slightly, she glanced over at him, but it he didn't make any move to dodge her gaze. He was glamored and so was Isabelle so their was no way for her to see him. She walked past him with a frown, and kept walking, but something made him want to touch her. Maybe it was because how delicate she looked. She was white, white was porcelain. Like a doll he wanted but couldn't have because how rough he was with toys, or like he had such a cold heart that he would rip the not existent wings off her back like she was like a butterfly or a bird. He shuttered at them mer-thought of such happening, he noticed he had frozen his hand a little from her when she finished walking by with her notebook clenched to her chest.

Isabelle turned around to see the poor boy frozen in spot, the only two things that was moving was the raising and falling of his chest as well as the out stretched hand closing and opening as he was trying to hold onto air. She sucked threw her teeth, which finally caught him out of the dream like state. He looked at her, his face some what white. "Who was that?" He asked her as he tried to gain his composer. She shook her head in utter wonderment for this strange boy that was like she a Nephilim.

"It was Simon, a friend of mine cheeking in on me. Things have changed from bad to worse in only six weeks tops since that stupid bastard Valentine was killed by that Angel." Isabelle mutter as she slide her phone in her bra. He outfit looked like she had no pockets, and strangely warm for October. Charles then shuttered a little, it was not enough to set Isabelle trying to question him way. But, the worse thing was - it didn't help that his father was talking about the same Angel that happened to kill the _same _Valentine.

Isabelle walked in a fast like pace, not checking to make sure Charles was following her. She was now upset with him. But he didn't really know, or she rather guessed since he had tried to start a conversation with the question: Who's Simon? Seeing how that was stupid and alot of Shadowhunters knew of Simon in some way. The boy asking just a stupid question seemed rather not his 'style' of being. He looked more of the artsy types or form of model then a warrior.

He didn't bother marking himself before they left and he said he was alright with not wearing Shadowhunter gear. She on the other hand, had marked herself up with delicate marks on her shoulders and neck. Her dress was low cut so it showed them off. Something that she aimed for - for her 'style'.

Charles now caught up to her as she slowed down to peek into the cafe that was usual. And as Usual he was seated alone drinking a cup of coffee, or trying to so he could look 'Normal'. A small cough knocked her out of thought and she glared at Charles, "What is normal?" He said as if he was reading her mind. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you not dare as a question of reasonable meaning of this Mundane life that people strive to be what they say Normal. The question that is reasonable is What is Normal?" He asked sounding some what like a psychology Teacher from a university.

He sounded older then he looked as he spoke, his eyes was now a slight light blue then the usual husky. It looked like she was looking through a think layer of ice into a clear pound. Something was living underneath this surface, she noticed as she couldn't take her eyes off his - in turned he seemed to pay her little mind to no mind, the thing that lived underneath this thin layer of ice seemed deadly and ready to struck the weakest part of the ice that covered the pound.

Her breathe now was slowing as she was being hunted, the look in his eyes reminded her of someone. His pupils, like black tunnels. _Tunnels _she gasped thinking about Sebastian. She almost stumbled backwards. A light lite up his eyes as he caught her before she fell. She was still focused into his eyes, like a fly to a fly buzzer. Charles shook her a couple of times which snapped her back to her regular self. She was no longer staring into black endless tunnels but now a shallow pool of black that reflected the husky color from underneath them. The dangerous creature that lurched underneath the surface now gone.

"You okay?" Charles voice came out sharp and painful to her ears, she was now no longer into Simon but into going back to the Institute and telling Jace what just happened with this strange Shadowhunter who she thinks is not who he lets off to be.

Simon sat alone in the dinner, he was staring at the cup with the brown liquid called coffee. He was holding onto the side of the mug. Unable to feel the heat that came into his cold skin. It didn't bother him, he was dead after all. He glanced up now for the fifth time trying to see if he could spot Isabelle. But he couldn't spot her. He had seen a black haired girl, but her hair was about down to the middle of her shoulders. Way to short to be Isabelle. He pulled out his phone as he shifted slightly, flipping it open he glanced down at the phone. It was only 8:30 at night. Closing it - he slipped it back in his leather jacket pocket that was sewn over his breast.

A smell soon drifted up into his nose. A smell mixed with dead roses, ink, blood, and something else he couldn't place his finger on. These scents mixed into one strange pleasant combination. He glanced around, but gave up as the smell of dead roses soon blended into the smell of the rest of the people that sat around in the dinner.

"Ms. Roberts?" A voice sounded from behind Simon. He glanced over his shoulder to spot a short girl with black hair that reached down to her shoulders. A small dust of freckles was across her cheeks and nose. Her face slightly round, her shoulders looked kinda narrow. Her eyes wear pointed up at top like Magnus' and her hands slim as she took the hand of a man whose where knobby and large. They almost engulfed her's. Her eyes had a strange eerie beauty to them. They wear Hazel but twinkles of green seemed to shine out like tiny stars. A gold color light up like a form of hue when she smiled at the man.

Simon felt a small shiver run down his spine. She wasn't just a random girl from the street, but someone he has passed in school. She looked different some how. He really couldn't place his finger on it but it was at the tip of his tongue. The man standing in front of her looked about in his twenties. His hair was short and blackish with a tint of gray mixed in. He had a giant smile on his lips.

"So when is Lucky Roy getting married?" He asked as he ruffled up her hair. She gave a small smile and glanced away then back at the man. "Come on Katie, you where never really good at lying." he continued to speak. She looked him in the eye.

"To be honest I don't think father is going to break his drinking habit anytime soon...Destiny asked me to move in with her until he gets a hold of himself." She finally answered him, her voice kinda shook but it was still very study. He nodded with a newly formed frown and walked out. Katie pulled out her phone texted someone then walked out, but before she did she glanced over at Simon gave a small smile and walked out.

Simon fiddled with his cup as he watched her walk. Something in his gut told him it wouldn't be the last run in with one of his high schoolers from a long shot.


	4. Confusing

3

Isabelle walked tightly with Charles near her. She was behind him, making sure he didn't pull anything. He walked with a silent grace about him. His hands nonchalantly laid in his pockets. Charles turned his head, then he paused. He glanced his eyes over at her then smiled. The smile sent chills through her body. His eyes then focused in front of him. Which a door was.

Isabelle walked off in a puff, leaving Charles looking confused in front of the dinner. He quickly caught up to her. "What's wrong'" he asked - his voice was back to normal and his eyes was now a calm sea of husky blue. She glared at him over her shoulder and then in front of her. He could feel the tension radiate off her amazonian like body. She started to slow.

"Walk in front of me Charles." She spoke to him, her voice like iced daggers stabbing into him. He frowned and started to pace himself in front of her. Their conversation brief and they stayed quiet with Charles in front of Isabelle until they had reached the Institute. Now they were in front of the library. Which Jace, Isabelle knew, would probably be in there. Isabelle was the one to open the big double doors. Charles was quiet.

A blonde boy, as much as Charles could tell, was curled up on a window sill with a book balanced in his lap. His eyes a very golden color with gray mixed and brown streaked. He looked up and grinned as he spotted them. Isabelle walked in with a very annoyed sway, the door behind Charles slammed shut.

"Jace, we need to talk." Isabelle said, breaking that fragile silence that Charles wish could come back now - knowing that boy who was sitting there. Jace shifted so he was sitting and no longer laying. He eyed Charles and then looked at Isabelle.

"About? About him?" Jace asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. Charles slipped his hands in his pockets again, a habit of his. Jace smirked. "So what about him? Oh I know he's blonde and wants to take my spot right?" Jace repiled. Sarcasm dripping from the words. Isabelle smack Jace right behind the head.

"His eyes...They were like." She paused and looked up at Charles. "You can leave now Charles Anderson. All I wanted was Jace to get a good look at you." She spoke coldly to Charles. All he did was nod and walk out nonchalantly.

"His eyes was like tunnels into a black abyss." Isabelle sounded like she was on the verge of tears. It was hard not forgetting about Max and Sebastian. Expectantly having seen him die and his eyes. Jace stiffened.

"Tunnels? Like..." Jace's eyes connected to Isabelle's as he spoke. That's all was needed to be said. They could understand what he was getting at from the events they both have encountered.

The doors opened once more, but this time it was a black haired boy. Black inked tattoos crossed up his arms and up on his collar bone from his shirt. A open eye tattoo was marked on his left hand. "The Shadowhunter that was staying here just left..." He said. Jace's and Isabelle's eyes contacted again.

Jace cleared his throat. "I think we may have a problem." His words came out scratchy sounding.

Katie walked now, a little fast paced. Something felt very wrong. Very wrong indeed. She kept glancing over her shoulder, she felt followed but she couldn't tell. She breathed in and then breathed out trying to calm her nerves. She saw her breath in the air. _But it's not cold out enough for me to see my breath. I would know...My hairs on my neck would be standing up. _Katie thought to herself.

She stepped into a small building, She had to get off the street so she could shift her stuff around and try to get warmer. She pulled her jacket up and breathed into her hands to warm herself. She had goose bumps up and down her long arms. She frowned, what was wrong with her. It was much to warmer to have chills like these right?

She glanced around the room. It was silent, but chilly. She sat down on one of the steps that was leading outside so she could have some view of the street. She opened her phone. Earlier she had texted Destiny asking for a lift, that she was going to wait at the old Firefly Manor. She once heard tales about this place from her father. Her father had once told her when she was very little, that the fey - fairy like beings - used to go there to cause mischief and adventures. Some men feel prey to the beautiful songs of the fey and their beauty.

Katie gave a small smile. Her father was a great story teller. But he only would tell his tales to her. For a long while she thought it ran in the family blood. But it didn't. She slowly stood up but ended up slipping backwards and spilling the contents of her bag over the old wooden floor boards inside the manor. She balanced herself slowly on her elbows. A low slithering noise sounded. A scaly moving rope slide by in front of her eyes. She glanced up, drool dripped in front of her. Her chest tightened. A low hissing sound came from the creature's throat . Katie felt the air being pressed out of her lungs. Then, she was yanked inside. A high pitched scream came out of her, and the old wooden doors slammed shut.

Charles stepped out of the taxi he had hitched a ride on from the institute to the location he was with Isabelle at. Something didn't seem right with him. He now wear fresh marks on his body as well as the black gear. He walked slow. His right hand holding the smooth object he had used to draw the swirling black tattoos on his body with.

He walked further down, he heard a crunching noise and glanced down. He slowly bent down far enough to touch what he stepped on. He touched a smooth but yet plastic like cover. The spine gleamed slightly. Picking the object up, he turned it over in his hand. His heart went still. It was a black note book. White out on the cover, but most of it was messed up and too hard to read. He started at it, then a blood curdling scream sounded from the abounded manor he stood in front of. His fear rose up in his chest. It was a female's scream.

He didn't even know what was going on. His feet moved but his brain didn't process anything as he ran into the building. His hands clenched themselves around a sword handle in his belt as he allowed the black shadows to engulf his essence from the light that dimly light the inside the building. The door he had walked through was hanging loosely on the hinges. As he walked slowly his feet splashed into a substance on the floor. He looked down. His blue eyes looking at a puddle, his mouth soon felt dry as sandpaper. It was blood not icher like he had thought, icher would sound like taffy when he drew his foot away. This sounded clean and like water.

His eyes skimmed the room. A low but quiet, soft hissing noise sounded the room. He lowered his breathing so that he couldn't even hear it himself. He crouched slightly to the ground and walked as he followed the trail of blood. His eyes found the bleeding object first before he had walked up on it. The black hair...The freckles...The mundane from that day, she had walked past him and he didn't act on his gut, but instead on what his father taught him – to blend in to the crowd. He walked closer to her body and lowered his head over her mouth to check her breathing. She was breathing, good. A clanking noise sounded near him and his eyes once more skimmed the dark room.

The hissing was now closer to him then he had thought or even noticed. He drew the sword handle out and muttered a name underneath his breath, the blade light up and illuminated the room. Drool dripped on the floor and he glanced up, his eyes meeting a sick alien looking ones that was inside a skull that dripped blood from it's fangs as well as having flesh and scales dripping from the bone. The creature's claw came swooping down as Charles jumped over to the side barely missing it as it slashed into his thigh and leaving a bloody tear.

His face twisted in pain as he pushed it away and gripped the blade tighter in his left hand. The creature's tail swung behind it as it perched it's snake like body up. Charles noticed it only have two limbs, the arms. He grinned as he made a mad dash to try to get behind the creature. The thing turn slowly in the small room, it seemed to have been jammed or summoned in the room rather then hiding in the sewers then making it's home in the rotting manor.

Charles dug his sword in the creature's back and used it as a boost to get lavage to get to it's head. He pulled out a small dagger and said another name underneath his breath as he crawled over the scales as well as slipping some. The blood on his boots didn't help, it caused him to slip even more. He cursed slightly underneath his heaving breath.

He was finally able to dig his hand into the creature's melting face and finish boosting himself on top of it's head. It's body spasm and it whipped it's head from left to right and back to left. Charles could feel his hand slipping and his nails slowly ripping off. He bite his bottom lip as he forced himself up more, he kept his knife in hand. His grip tighten so he wouldn't drop it at all. He throw himself upward with his legs and was now back on top of the head. Taking the dagger he thrusted it into the creature's eye then slung himself off, using the wall as a catapult he launched himself into the torso of the creature and drew out a n other blade. Raising it in front of his head before he made impact, using it as a spike he impaled the middle of the creature. The creature stumbled back and fell over.

Charles feel to the ground and tumbled for a couple of seconds before able to up right himself on his knees, he watched as the creature folded up on itself then vanished.

"Fucking Demons..." He muttered to himself before standing up. He wobbled a little as a shooting pain crashed coursed it's way up through his right thigh and down his leg to his ankle. He grimaced in pain before drawing out the smooth object, his Stele. He wrote a healing rune over his wound to heal himself. Slipping it away back underneath his jacket he moved to the knocked out girl. Slipping his arms under her to lift her, her being surprisingly light. He had to think and think fast, her breathing was now very shallow and really slow. She was struggling to live on the small strip of life she had left. Her being a Mundane he couldn't mark her.

Charles slowly approached the door way to exit, he slipped his head out first. He cursed again under his breath. He couldn't glamor her. He slunk back in the shadows inside the building looking down at the bleeding girl, he was clueless for once.

"Shit, why do I care for a Mundane...Charlie get yourself together." He whispered while gently placing her on the ground. Her eyelids flickered with some life. Her slowly took off his jacket and covered her up. She moaned slightly. He gulped, he lifted up her arm to see for wounds. He repeated it with her other arm and her legs then he checked her torso. No bleeding out though wounds. It looks like all that happened was that she had passed out. He slowly pushed his lips on her's and breathed, then pushed on her chest and repeated. He had to get her breathing regularly.

"Dammit you, don't you dare die on me..." he cursed as he pushed a couple of more times, she was still slipping. A couple of seconds later he was out of breathe and sat back on his legs and stared at her. She then started to cough, he sat up in panic. "HEY!" he yelled as he crawled over to her, she coughed again before her eyes opened up slowly. They where more beautiful up close then from far away. Her black hair clung to her sweaty face and her freckles where more defined now since she just pulled away from death.

"h-hey...It's...You..." She mumbled out before falling back asleep, he frowned. He just got her to wake up but now she was asleep, he slightly smiled as he pulled her up and forced his leather jacket on her then zipped it up. Steeping back outside he hailed a Taxi. The taxi stopped.

"Just one moment." Charles said as he turned back in the manor and placed the girl with in the Taxi. "Do you know where she lives?" he asked the driver, the driver frowned but nodded, Charles pulled out a 5 dollar bill and gave it to him. "Make sure she gets home safe." he told the driver.

A woman was sitting up front and then looked behind her at Charles then at the girl then back to him. "Thank you for finding Katie, I was worried. Here." She spoke to him with a hint of interest in her voice, he grabbed the card and pulled out of the door. He closed the door while eyeing the card. The card read: Destiny Bradford, Psychologist. When he looked up to ask the woman a question the cab had already drove off.


	5. Misunderstanding

4

Charles really didn't know what he was doing, before long he was back at the institute still staring at the card the woman had given him. A name repeating in his head, _Katie_, who exactly was she?

All he knows is when the cab drove off her quickly glamored himself and walked to his so-called home. When he got to the living area which was on the same floor with the library and kitchen. The lights where off, and no one seemed home. So he flipped on the lights, and noticing the girl still had his jacket. He also noticed he was covered in icher for the first time after defeating the demon.

He had ran his hand and jumped in the shower, but when he got out a angry Isabelle waited for him in the hall. He was happy that his bad habit about dressing in the bathroom hadn't died hard because the the position he was in. She was glaring at him. He had given he barely a weak smile by the time she pulled him away by his arm, the room she pulled him in was the library. The smell of books came to him like sweet nostalgia.

She had yelled at him for a good hour before he was able to go to bed with his sore muscles and aching head from earlier that night due to the demon. He didn't try to explain to the Lightwood how tired he was and short tempered since no one wants to hear him out.

Even now as he eats his breakfast he had cooked he had a glaring Isabelle staring at him from across the table. He wanted to scream at her, but that wouldn't help his case in which he was in now. He ate his food silently as Isabelle did the same and a boy that looked to be older then her but just like her ate his food while on the phone. Charles took notice, _That must be Alec_ . He then shifted and got up to put his plate away, Alec looked up from his phone then back down to it as the plate went in the sink. Charles turned around and saw Isabelle finishing up her breakfast as well. He grabbed her arm when she finally put her plate in the sink.

"Why do you not trust me?" He asked, his voice near to raising it at her. She yanked her arm away. Her eyes became daggers and dangerous.

"Don't you dare touch me." She growled at him before stomping out of the kitchen. He stared blinking at his hand. He then sighed and went after her.

"WAIT! We got off on the wrong foot yesterday!" He called after as she entered the training room, he stopped at the door and peered in to see her talking with Jace from the previous night. He slugged out of view and walked down the long hall by himself. Soon coming to a room with a door ajar-ed he walked in. It was his room as long as he was at the institute.

He pulled himself on the bed, he wanted to call that woman Destiny to see if the girl was okay. He rolled over on the bed so he'll be on his stomach. The woman said the girls name was Katie. He rolled back over on his back and pulled the pants he wore yesterday off the floor. He searched the pockets, he froze. His phone wasn't in there. Charles gulped, it must be still in his leather jacket that the girl has. "Shit..." He cursed as he dropped the pants and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

The sun blinded Katie as she woke up on Destiny's couch the following morning, she rolled over to hide away from the light. She felt sore all over and was exhausted, it was hard to breath and very time she did she swear she could hear her rib cage creak. She had the weirdest dream the previous night, or what she thought was a dream until she hugged herself and felt smooth leather on her body. Sitting up, she had searched the pockets.

She was now searching the phone she had found in the pocket. Destiny now walked in to join her with some coffee, tofu bacon, eggs, and toast. Destiny sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Whats the matter Katie?" She asked her as she was still searching the phone. Katie then sighed and put the phone away.

"The phone belongs to a Charles...Or that's what it says in the phone information..." Katie mumbled as she slipped the phone back in the pocket. "Can I go change and return the phone?" She continued to talk as she stood up off the couch and yawned. Destiny frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"If you want, do you even know where this boy lives? I mean if it's the same boy that helped me find you then maybe you'll just bump into him." She replied to the young girl. Katie frowned back.

"It says where he is staying in New York, it won't take me long to return it." She said with a curt tone saying that she wanted this conversation over and done with as she walked out of the living room after grabbing a few pieces of the tofu bacon. Destiny watched after the girl with worry.

Katie slipped out of the leather jacket and rummaged though the clothing she already had in the spare room she had slipped in. Only three shirts where there along with two pairs of pants. She frowned. She grabbed a shirt out, it was a goldish color with black on the collar. It would show her stomach. She sighed and changed into it. She then slipped out of her old pants and slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans. After she was changed, teeth brushed, and hair pulled up as well as brushed – she headed out.

Charles walked out of his room and then ducked behind a corner. Isabelle was patrolling the hallway in case he tried sneaking out again. He cursed under his breath, then he ducked into the kitchen while her back was turned. He searched the counters to double check if he left it on the counter. Which it wasn't there.

"Um?" Alec's voice sounded behind him, he whipped around and conformed it as Alec. Alec stood with his arms crossed and a eye brow arched. Charles couldn't speak. All he did was cough in response to the blue eyes staring at him. "What?" He asked as the other shadowhunter stood up using the counter as a support to stand up after searching for his phone.

"my phone, I can't find it any where..." He finally responded. Alec opened his mouth to speak when ever he got caught off by the door bell.

"Why would anyone live here in this place? It's a run down church...With a working door bell..." Katie whispered to herself as she peered at the building that she now stood in front of. The door swung open to reveal a long black haired girl with nice blue eyes. Her body was built strongly. She gulped while staring at the beautiful girl standing in the door with a face of anger.

"Yes?" The Amazonian girl asked her. She gulped again as the female spoke.

"Is there a Charles here?"

"He's inside...I'll take you to him, if you know him then somethings up and I already don't like him."

"Thank you so much..."

As the conversation ended the girl lead her inside. Katie messed with the phone in the pocket of the jacket.

"So your phones lost?" Alec asked while joining Charles in the search of the missing phone like Sherlock Holmes would. Charles just sighed in response to Alec.

"Your sister probably stole it, she doesn't trust me for some odd reason all because of my damn eyes. " Charles spoke as he pulled himself from off the floor in front of the fridge to see if it slipped underneath it. Which it didn't and just gave him a better excuse to lay on the floor because of his muscles.

Alec shook his head at the blonde haired boy whose back popped as he fully stood up. The two boys could both here talking in the hall as they stood in the kitchen. Isabelle's voice was better to here then the second voice.

"So your name's Isabelle? My mom's name was that as well!" Said the first voice belonging to a girl.

"And yours is Katie, what's that short for?" Isabelle's voice this time.

"It's short for Kathryn. Katie just sounds better then Kat. You know?"

"I understand, people call me Lizzy for short instead of Bell."

"I still like it."

"Why thank you."

As the two voices rounded the corner, Isabelle came into the kitchen first, and then the guest. Short black hair, freckles, the eyes. Charles gulped, she was wearing his jacket. Alec glanced over at the other boy.

"K-Katie..." He muttered. Katie's head lifted up and stared at him, her eyes a college of greens and browns with a nice mixture of gold. A slight blush appeared on his face. She pulled her gaze from him and fumbled in the jacket pocket and produced a phone.

"This is yours right? That's what it says in the phone information.." She spoke in a near whisper as he took the phone from her hand. She then slowly slipped off the jacket and handed it back to him as well. He gently took it from her. His eyes not moving from her face. She smiled up at him then turned around to Isabelle. "Well, I have to be going." She said directed at Isabelle. Isabelle smiled at the girl then nodded. Charles froze up as he saw Katie walk out of the room.

"Thank you..." He mumbled was she was out of hearing shot. He slipped the phone in the pocket of the jacket and tossed the jacket on. It was still warm from where she had worn it over her small frame. Isabelle crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.

Simon walked with his childhood friend, Clary, to the institute for more of her training. He really wasn't all that focused, due to the smell he smelled the other night now filled the air again.

"Simon? Simon?" Clary asked him, he had zoned again and hadn't heard what she had said.

"ah, yes?" He answered her while looking around to find the source of the smell.

"What's wrong?"

"This smell..."

"Vampire smell? What is it?"

"It smells like Dead roses, soap, and now a slight sent of daylight..."

Clary blinked some at the strange concoction Simon had just said. It was strange, those smells in one instead of separated. The girl from last night that was spotted earlier in the dinner speaking with the knobby hand man turned the corner. She was shaking her head and holding her arm with a frown. She was mumbling to herself but then froze when seeing Clary and Simon. A gulp sounded out of her throat and she was speechless.

"It's you." Simon spoke first as the girl looked around then pointed at herself in question. "Yes you." he said at her as she gulped again.

"Yes?" She responded with a high squeaky sounding voice.

"What's your name?"

"Kathryn, Kathryn Roberts, but people call me Katie. Why?"

"So you are from my school..."

"Wait! Aren't you Simon? Your in that band right?"

"Yes"

Katie looked around and then looked back at the duo. She sighed and then ran past them. "See you around!" She called waving off.

"That was weird..." Clary said as silence hung. Simon frowned and turned his head to look at the black haired girl. He then shook his head and looked back at Clary.

"Be good." Simon instructed her, she laughed at her geeky friend. Simon smiled and hugged her before watching her walk into the institute building.


End file.
